1st November 2007 - 6th June 2008. Rise of the Galactic Empire Era
''IC Information'' Background It is a period of peace and stability. For years after the fall of Coruscant and the collapse of the Galactic Republic, various sects vied for power and galactic domination. Emerging from the darkness came a leader with a clear and concise plan for uniting the galaxy. For hundreds of years, non-humans had plagued the galaxy with war, violence, and disease. Senrex Fash's inquisition against non-humans rallied billions of followers, and it was not long before he found himself Emperor. As peace and order returned to the galaxy for the first time in centuries, echos of ideologies long thought lost can be heard resonating in the darkest recesses of the galaxy. After the fall of Coruscant, the galaxy plunged into a civil war the likes of which it had never seen. The Sith, Mandalorians, and Czerka Corporation all wrestled for control of the galaxy. Taking advantage of the instability, centuries-old rivalries resurfaced as countless minor wars sprung up across the galaxy. Various factions came and went, but none were able to secure power for long. The Emperor's anti-alien stance served as a rallying point for billions of people who had long since grown weary of war; they were willing to pay any price for peace and stability. The Emperor's policies were strong and resolute, offering a clear resolution; he held a strong appeal to the billions of people who had known nothing but war their entire lives. Summary Broadcasts Compel's Broadcasts * Slaughter on Wroona * Forces Of Darkness * Flight of Hope * Carnage on Kashyyyk * Masters of Murder ---- Clans Governments The Galactic Empire * Clan Leaders ** First Emperor: Lord Senrex Fash ** Second Emperor: Lord Babuir Kama ** Third Emperor: Lord Marcos Daclif ** Fourth Emperor: Lord Babuir Kama The Rebel Alliance * Clan Leaders ** Chief of State Antar Malik Liberty Security Force and Bespin Planetary Defense Force (This Clan Deceased) * LSF Leaders ** Paco Pablo * BPDF Council ** General Dreel Saan, Council Head ** Havok Diplomat and Civil Government Leader ** Admiral Siria Iaos, Navy ** Zeik * Notable Players ** Director Jubjub, Engineering Division ** Captain Shinrar Der'kai ** Unknownrank Hamlin Engineering Clans Incom Corporation (This Clan Deceased) * Clan Leaders ** Unknown *This clan produced: **Imperial Star Destroyer Starlight Industries (This Clan Deceased) * Clan Leaders ** Unknown *This clan produced: **N-X Luxury Starfighter **Nubian Yacht **Unknown Malik Technologies *'Clan Leaders' ** Antar Malik ** Grand Master Xuur *'Notable Players' ** Era-Sensitive *This clan produced: **Nebulon-B Escort Frigate **MT90 Rochean Corvette Sienar Fleet Systems * Clan Leaders ** Arleness ** Vrassk *This clan produced: ** YT-1300 Light Freighter ** Firespray-Class Patrol Craft ** R-41 Starchaser Dynamic Automata * Clan Leaders ** Tala ** Wrooti *This clan produced: ** GR-75 Medium Freighter "Other" Clans The Iridonian Network (This Clan Deceased) * Clan Leaders ** Vehallia Religious Clans The Church of Xanrar (This Clan Deceased) * Clan Leaders ** Unknown Pirate Clans Rimworld Bandits * Clan Leaders ** Unknown The Rising Crescent * Clan Leaders ** Unknown The Crew of the Spirit of Anobis * Clan Leaders ** Fixer Cone